


TJ n'est pas seule.

by chiichan16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiichan16/pseuds/chiichan16
Summary: Une jeune fille se réveille à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passé... Elle entre en tant qu'élève pour apprendre la magie. Mais comment construit-on un Futur, si on n'a pas de Passé?Découvrez le fabuleux voyage de cette jeune fille en quête de ses souvenirs perdus?Rating : Tout publicCatégories : Epoque de Jedusor, Epoque de Harry, Autres couplesGenres: Angoisse/Suspense, Aventure/Action, Romance/Amour, Tragédie/DrameChapitres : 21 chapitres.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction sur Harry Potter, elle raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille que l'on retrouve inconsciente dans les cachots, et elle ne se souvient de rien. On part donc avec cette jeune fille à la recherche de son passé, et de son futur.... 
> 
> Les personnages de J.K. Rowling appartiennent à leur auteur. Les personnages que j'ai crée n’appartiennent qu'à moi. 
> 
> Bonne Lecture à tous!....

** Chapitre 1 : Séjour à Poudlard **

Une jeune fille se réveilla, elle a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle entend des voix, mais ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent... Elle se tourne, prête à se rendormir, quand elle se relève en sursaut, s'asseyant sur le lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, la demoiselle découvre horrifiée que dans sa tête, il n'y a plus rien. Le noir complet. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est. Ne sait d'où elle vient. Ne comprend où elle est...

Elle regarda autour d’elle, s'aperçut qu'elle se trouve sur un lit d’une place, dans des draps blancs et douillets. La pièce avait des murs en pierre, des sols en bois, et il y faisait chaud... Les fenêtres laissaient voir un magnifique ciel bleu. Une femme d’un âge assez mûr s’approcha d’elle, avec un verre. En la voyant réveillée, elle lâcha ce qu’elle tenait entre les mains, mouillant ses pieds.

« Vous êtes réveillée ! Constata-t-elle dans un sourire. Vous êtes à Poudlard, à l’école des sorciers, nous vous avons trouvée inconsciente dans les cachots, et vous êtes restée dans cet état pendant un mois. Malgré mes soins, vous refusiez de vous réveiller ! Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. »

Elle ramassa le verre et le gant, puis jeta un vague sort faisant disparaître l'eau. Et Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, partit presque en courant... Mais la jeune fille allongée sur le lit n'avait pas compris le moindre mot de ce que la femme vient de dire... Et maintenant, elle se retrouve seule, apeurée et triste. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire, se contente d'écarter les draps et se tourne pour poser ses pieds nus sur le parquet. Il était assez chaud... Elle soupira et observa la pièce où elle se trouvait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme revient, accompagnée d'un homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes derrière lesquelles se cachent des yeux bleus.

« Bonjour, jeune fille, je suis le professeur Dumbledore » se présenta-t-il dans un sourire. La jeune fille le regarde avec ses yeux vert émeraude et répond :

« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le Professeur Dumbledore ». Mme Pomfresh et le directeur de Poudlard la regardaient, surpris un moment, mais le vieil homme soupire et comprit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, et avait simplement répété ce qu'elle avait entendu parce que c'était les seuls mots qu'à présent elle connaît.

« Non, moi je suis le professeur Dumbledore, fait-il en mettant sa main sur lui, en souriant. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, elle a vraiment peur... Se retrouver seule ici, et ce ne sachant même pas ce qu'est ce « ici » ...

« Dumbledore » fit-elle en tendant la main vers le professeur

« Oui ! » répond celui-ci dans un sourire que la jeune fille lui rend.

Pendant tous les mois de juillet et août, la jeune fille restait la plupart du temps avec Dumbledore, qui lui expliquait les choses. Il lui apprit à parler, à jeter des sorts, et tant d'autres choses qu'il faut savoir sur le monde. C'est de cette façon qu'elle découvrit qu'elle est en 1995, à Poudlard, dans une école pour sorciers, que Dumbledore en était le directeur et que les autres élèves allaient revenir en septembre. Qu'un redoutable mage noir du nom de Voldemort voulait mettre le monde des sorciers à ses pieds... La jeune fille ne se souvenait de rien... Et pourtant, deux lettres tournaient dans sa tête. Un T. Et un J. Elle se nomme donc TJ (Tidji)

Pendant ces deux mois, elle avait appris à parler, même si des mots étaient mis à la place d'autres, ou bien qu'il lui manquait certains mots. Au niveau de la magie, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien quoique quelques fois, ce n'était pas le bon sort qui sortait de sa baguette, mais avec l'aide de McGonagall et de Dumbledore, elle faisait des progrès considérables... Quand le premier septembre arriva, TJ était impatiente, assez inquiète et excitée. Voir les autres, les connaître, évoluer avec eux... Les élèves arrivèrent le soir, alors que la jeune fille avait passé la journée en tourner en rond, agaçant la pauvre McGonagall.

Enfin, les élèves entrèrent. Dumbledore lui avait dit de rester avec le professeur Gobe-Planche pour la répartition. Quand les plus petits élèves arrivèrent, le directeur présenta Poudlard et les quatre maisons. TJ avait un peu de mal pour savoir laquelle choisir... Dans la grande Salle, les autres élèves allèrent s'installer à leur table, en riant pour certains, inquiets pour d'autres. Dumbledore invita les premières années à entrer en précisant qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève qui entrait en cinquième année.

Le Choixpeau chanta sa petite chanson, et TJ remarqua son discours alarmiste, puis les premières années furent réparties. Et ce fut son tour. Elle monta sur l'estrade, et reçu le Choixpeau sur la tête. TJ ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, quand une voix se fit entendre dans ses pensées... Il vanta son courage, son intelligence, sa fidélité, et sa soif de savoir. Le Choixpeau semblait hésiter pour choisir sa maison, quand une autre voix surgit des souvenirs et du passé de la jeune fille.

« Serpentard, reste la maison la plus classe de Poudlard, tu ne trouves pas? »

Le Choixpeau l'envoya donc dans la Maison des Verts comme si cette pensée était d'elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas... Et TJ rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades en se demandant à qui était cette voix.

Le festin fut agréable, les autres Serpentards ne cessaient de lui poser des questions, auxquelles TJ n'avait pas de réponses... Qui était ses parents ? D'où venait-elle ? Avait-elle des frères et sœurs ? Toutes ces questions dont elle ignorait les réponses. Pendant le repas, elle s'intéressa d'abord à la table des professeurs, reconnaissant McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Rogue, Bibine et les autres. Mais il y avait aussi une autre tête, une femme souriante, de petite taille mais de forte corpulence avec une étrange face ressemblant à un crapaud. TJ observa les autres tables... Dans celle du fond, avec les Gryffondors, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune adolescent brun à lunettes, qui lui sourit. Les Poufsouffles était souriants eux aussi, même s'ils semblaient assez attristés. Sans doute par la mort récente de leur camarade de classe. TJ avait écouté l'histoire racontée par le vieux directeur durant l'été... Et enfin la table des Serdaigles, ceux qui avaient la tête pensante.

« L'intelligence est le plus grand pouvoirs » fit à nouveau la voix dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Elle se secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Elle entendit le Professeur Dumbledore faire son discours, mais quand le Professeur Ombrage lui coupa la parole...

« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de Bienvenue... »

TJ n'écoutait déjà plus, et se mit à jouer tranquillement avec sa cuillère, se demandant quand elle pourrait rejoindre son dortoir. Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner quand le Professeur Dumbledore annonça enfin la fin de la soirée. Elle se leva et suivit les autres élèves de sa maison, mais fut vite perdue dans la foule et sortit de la grande Salle sans savoir où aller. Repérant un garçon, elle s'avança vers lui, et lui demanda :

« Excuse-moi, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve la maison des Serpentards ? Je me suis perdue ».

Le jeune garçon brun avec les yeux verts portant des lunettes la regarda, interdit pendant un moment, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Se moquer de lui ou bien autre chose ?

« C'est dans les cachots au sous-sol » finit-il par répondre. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer et le remercia chaleureusement avant de s'éclipser vers les sous-sols.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, que faire ? La toute nouvelle Serpentard marcha dans un couloir quand la voix dans sa tête retentit à nouveau :

« Pas par-là, il faut prendre à gauche ».

TJ prit à gauche, et vit un groupe d'élève attendant devant un mur noir et vierge. Elle s'avança vers l'attroupement. Il y avait trois garçons et une fille. Elle leur demanda le mot de passe, et un des garçons, un jeune blond se présenta sous le nom de Drago Malefoy. Ses deux amis se nommaient Goyle et Crabbe. TJ se demanda un instant s'ils avaient des prénoms ou pas... Et elle finit par se tourner vers la fille qui se présenta comme étant Pansy Parkinson. TJ leur sourit et, avec le mot de Passe « Rubis », entra enfin dans sa salle commune.

Elle était accueillante et chaleureuse malgré la présence des murs noirs qui semblaient froids et humides. Des rubans et étendards à l'effigie des Serpentards s'étendaient partout. La jeune fille s'approcha du feu dans la cheminée pour se réchauffer et resta quelques minutes à contempler les flammes, comme si les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvaient... Mais rien ne vint, alors elle prit un couloir vers le dortoir des filles et trouva celui des cinquièmes années. Elle entra et découvrit les affaires que McGonagall et elle avaient été acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. TJ n'oublierait jamais cette étrange rue et tous ses magasins... Elle s'installa sur son lit et regarda les autres filles avec qui elle fit vite connaissance : Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphné Greengrass et Tracy David. Toutes les cinq partageraient le même dortoir. Elles se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent assez vite... TJ ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, TJ se réveilla en pleine forme et de bonne humeur avec ses nouvelles camarades... Elle finit descendre dans la salle commune où elle retrouva Drago et les autres Serpentards, et tout ensemble, ils allèrent à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Et la demoiselle vit le garçon qui l'avait renseignée hier soir... Elle s'avança vers lui et dit :

« Bonjour de bon matin! Merci pour hier soir, sans toi j'aurais dormi dehors... »

Le garçon n'était pas tout seul. En effet, un rouquin la regardait bizarrement, bouche bée et les yeux ronds. Quant au troisième membre du Trio, il s'agissait une jeune fille, les cheveux châtains plutôt emmêlés. TJ, avec ses longs cheveux châtain clair qui ondulaient joyeusement, n'avait pas de problème de ce côté-là, du moins.

« Euh... de rien. » répondit le jeune homme prit un peu au dépourvu.

« Je m'appelle TJ et toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Harry, Harry Potter ! »

« Ench.... » Commença-t-elle avec d'être coupée par Drago qui arrivait...

« Mais c'est Weasmoche, et la sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Sang-de-quoi ? » fit TJ en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune blond ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Lui apprendre ce que les Serpentards devaient faire, au risque d'y penser la plupart de son temps et de s'énerver par la même occasion à la vue de ce temps perdu, ou alors la laisser se débrouiller et ternir la réputation des Serpentards... Cruel dilemme.

« Laisse tomber » fit-il finalement en attrapant la main de la jeune fille pour l'amener vers la table des verts et argents. Du peu de ce qu'il avait vu, elle aurait été capable d'aller manger avec les Gryffondors... TJ le suivit docilement en faisant un petit signe de la main, la seule libre, aux trois acolytes.

Elle s'installa à sa table, croisant le regard d’Harry plusieurs fois au cours du petit déjeuner... Et quand le professeur Rogue leur distribua les emplois du temps, la jeune fille pu découvrir qu'elle avait cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors. Elle sourit et finit son croissant, sans remarquer que les autres membres de sa maison avaient décidés de la surveiller d'un peu plus prés...

TJ et les autres Serpentards allèrent vers la salle du professeur Binns et la jeune fille essaya de se concentrer sur la Guerre des Géants dont le professeur parlait... Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ce qui il disait, quels que soient les efforts qu'elle déployait... Elle se mit donc à écrire un tas de choses sur son parchemin sans vraiment faire attention aux mots qui s'étalaient sur le document... Au bout d'un moment, la demoiselle se « réveilla », et regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il y avait une vingtaine de lignes, mais il n'y avait qu'une phrase écrite encore et encore...

« Viens me retrouver dans la salle sur demande, tu sais, au septième étage... ».

A la fin du cours, TJ froissa son parchemin et en sortant de la classe, elle y mit le feu. Une fois qu'il fut consumé, la miss jeta les cendres par la fenêtre et soupira. Elle suivit Drago de loin pour aller au prochain cours, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui était inscrit sur son emploi du temps... Ils descendirent dans les cachots, elle vit le professeur Rogue ouvrir la porte.

TJ soupira de nouveau, et entra dans la classe avec le sourire. Étant nouvelle, elle se retrouva au fond de la classe, avec deux Poufsouffles, juste devant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les deux camarades ne semblaient pas enchantées qu'elle soit avec eux... Le professeur Rogue fit un discours sur les BUSE qui fit un peu peur à la jeune fille. Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose... Elle avait tout à apprendre, ou presque. Mais bizarrement, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas les mots, les gestes semblaient automatiques, ce qui faisait qu'elle était plutôt douée en potion. Rogue leur demanda de préparer un filtre de paix.

« Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation figurent sur le tableau. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire. Vous avez environ une heure et demie... Allez-y! »

TJ sourit, prépara son chaudron et alla chercher ses ingrédients. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit au travail, d'un air automatique, sans trop faire attention à ce qui était écrit au tableau. La voix dans sa tête lui disait exactement quoi faire... Mais elle était presque certaine d'avoir déjà fait cette potion. Au bout d'une heure, une légère vapeur argentée s'éleva de son chaudron.

« Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions » fit Rogue. TJ sourit. Elle avait plutôt bien réussi... Elle se retourna et vit la potion de Harry, faire des panaches de fumées grises foncées.

Le professeur Rogue lui vida son chaudron et TJ lui sourit d'un air compatissant, avant d'amener sa fiole comme le lui avait demandé leur enseignant en potion. Puis il leur donna un devoir sur la pierre de Lune. Le cours fini, tous les étudiants sortirent de la classe. TJ n'avait pris aucune option, que ce soit la divination, les runes, ou l'arithmancie... Elle avait déjà du mal à entrer les informations dans sa tête, inutile d'en rajouter encore à engranger. Elle eut donc une heure de libre pendant laquelle elle fit ses quarante-trois centimètres sur la Guerre des Gobelins grâce à un livre bien documenté de la bibliothèque. La miss eut également le temps de faire ses trente centimètres sur les propriétés de la Pierre de Lune.

Le cours du professeur Ombrage commença. TJ avait déjà lu le livre, et elle commença à recopier tranquillement les objectifs du cours inscrits au tableau. La jeune fille soupira et se mit à regarder les murs de la classe et les élèves plongés dans leurs livres. L'amie d’Harry avait la main en l'air, et après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, le professeur interrogea enfin la jeune fille. TJ écouta la conversation jusqu'à ce qu’Harry parle de Lord Voldemort. La jeune fille leva la tête, et vit Ombrage parler de mensonges... Mais TJ savait qu'il était revenu... Et elle croyait Harry et Dumbledore. Quand le Survivant parla de Cedric Diggory, elle vit bien la colère monter chez leur professeur. Et puis elle leva la main. Ombrage la regarda un instant, avant de lui donner la parole.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est en train de faire le marchand de glace? »

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air bizarre, mais TJ continua son discours...

« Non, je ne pense pas, vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans le monde... Et je suis désolée de vous contredire, mais vous ne pouvez pas garantir à cent pour cent qu'aucun mage noir n'est en train de préparer sa revanche. Vous n'êtes pas omnisciente, professeur!

« Mlle? »

« TJ »

Ombrage la regardant d'un air étrange, se demandant si c'était un nom. Mais ne fit pas de commentaire, et envoya les deux perturbateurs, munis chacun d'un parchemin, voir le professeur McGonagall. Le jeune Potter claqua la porte en sortant, et ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence. TJ n'aimait pas ce silence... Après une minute d'anxiété, elle se décida à parler et dit :

« Moi, je te crois. Dumbledore m'a un peu expliqué la situation, même si je n'ai pas tout compris. Je suis amnésique... Le professeur Rogue m'a trouvée inconsciente dans les cachots, vers la fin du mois de juin. Mais je me souviens de rien sinon. Un trou noir... » Expliqua-t-elle à Harry. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de lui parler.

Après leur entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall, ils retrouvèrent les autres au dernier cours de la journée. TJ n'était pas particulièrement inquiète pour sa punition, mais elle ne la connaîtrait que demain soir... La jeune fille commençait déjà à avoir des problèmes avec ses camarades de chambres. Elles étaient devenues un peu froides, surtout après que TJ ait soutenu Harry pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune fille se coucha dans un soupir triste et las et s'endormit assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, TJ fut la première à se lever. Elle regarda un court instant les autres filles dormir, et secoua doucement sa tête, déçue par leurs attitudes... Elle prépara ses vêtements en silence et alla prendre une douche avant de se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle y retrouva Drago, seul.

Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu? »

« Ça va... » Répondit-il, mais peu enthousiaste à poursuivre la conversation. Il lui expliqua tout de même une deuxième fois, pourquoi il ne fallait pas parler aux Gryffondors, mais TJ ne voyait toujours pas la différence entre elle et les autres sorciers, peu importe leur maison. Drago semblait déjà agacé par cette gamine, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se lever. Et ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Silencieuse, TJ suivit Drago à la table des Serpentards, non sans avoir cherché Harry du regard...

La matinée fut constituée d'un cours de sortilège, suivi d'un de métamorphose, puis le déjeuner arriva. La jeune fille prit des pommes de terre et des lentilles, quelque peu réticent à manger de la viande... L'après-midi se passa tout aussi bien que la matinée. Les autres filles de son année semblaient lui reparler, et TJ leur expliquait la situation, et comptait sur leur aide pour bien faire les choses.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille se rendit au bureau du professeur Ombrage pour sa punition. Elle retrouva Harry devant la porte, et ce fut ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans l'antre du professeur. Il y avait des petits napperons partout, ainsi que des fleurs séchées et une collection d'assiettes de chats sur les murs. Au fond d'elle-même, TJ avait un peu pitié de ces pauvres chats avec leurs petits nœuds.

Le professeur Ombrage leur souhaita le bonsoir et les installa chacun sur une table où trônait un parchemin vierge. Harry et TJ s'assirent à leur table, avant que le jeune garçon demande s'il pouvait aller aux essais de Quidditch un soir prochain. TJ n'avait encore jamais vu de match ou ne s'en souvenait pas, mais d'après les livres cela semblait assez intéressant et palpitant. Il se vit pourtant fermement refuser l'autorisation demandée...

« Je veux que vous écrivez : Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » fit-elle en tendant à chacun des punis une plume noire, mince et longue munie d'une pointe très fine. TJ prit la plume et le parchemin, et écrivit. Le professeur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'encre... Elle écrivit la première phrase et vit le message s'écrire dans sa main. Sur la feuille, les mots étaient inscrits en rouge... Elle resta interdite, puis fini par se lever.

« Je suis désolée professeur, mais les punitions corporelles sont interdites par le règlement... Tout comme nous, vous devez vous y conformer. »

Elle avança de quelques pas et prit la plume des mains de Harry, avant de les poser toutes les deux sur le bureau du professeur Ombrage. Puis elle fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir et prit sa propre plume, avec son pot d'encre et dit :

« Je vous laisse une chance. Si je revois ces plumes, je serais contrainte d'en informer le directeur de l'école. »

Puis elle se mit à écrire sur son parchemin, le professeur Ombrage la regarda interdite, prête à répliquer, mais la tête de TJ penchée sur sa feuille ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Harry était lui aussi surpris, et en profita pour prendre sa proche plume et son encre pour écrire... Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence de mort, et même les chats dans leurs assiettes n'osaient plus miauler. Enfin vers minuit, le professeur les laissa enfin sortir.

Harry et TJ s'éloignèrent du Bureau d'Ombrage assez vite, avec une joie non dissimulée. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le même couloir, tournèrent dans un coin, et s'arrêtèrent. C'était là qu'ils devaient se séparer: Harry devait monter pour rejoindre son dortoir mais TJ, elle, devait descendre.

« Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Euh... Bonne nuit, et merci. » Fit le jeune Gryffondor, dans un sourire.

« De rien » répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Il commença à marcher dans le couloir, quand TJ l'interpella. Harry se retourna, un peu surpris, et la jeune fille lui demanda :

« Tu sais, ce qu'est la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage?

« Euh non... Pourquoi? »

« Pour rien... » Répondit TJ en marchant à son tour vers son dortoir.

Arrivée dans sa salle commune, TJ fit rapidement ses devoirs en faisant attention de ne réveiller personne. Puis, la miss monta dans son dortoir et se glissa dans son lit vers une heure et demie. Elle et s'endormit assez vite, plongeant dans l'univers des rêves...

Le lendemain matin, TJ se réveilla pas très en forme... Mais avec un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, et un bon petit déjeuner, elle retrouva des forces et passa une agréable journée. Une bonne note en cours de métamorphose sans s'être entraînée embellit sa matinée et rassura un peu la jeune fille sur ses capacités magiques. Pendant la pause déjeunée, elle délaissait de temps en temps son repas pour effectuer d’autres trucs. Mais les autres devoirs ne seraient pas aussi facile, et lui prendrait sans aucun doute plus de temps... Elle passa aussi une bonne partie de l'après-midi à écouter Drago: il essayait de la convaincre, et de lui apprendre les manies des Serpentards et des Sang-pur. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry et ses amis, aucune insulte ou remarque méchante n'envahissait son esprit.

Malefoy finit par abandonner ses soi-disant cours au bout d'une semaine et se résigna à laisser la jeune fille vagabonder entre les maisons, discutant avec tout le monde. La jeune fille représentait bien la coopération entre les maisons, et ce même si elle était presque la seule à agir ainsi... Mais si ses relations s'amélioraient avec les élèves en général, son dortoir était plutôt en froid avec elle. Et parmi la masse féminine, seule Tracey semblait assez sensible aux paroles de la jeune fille sur les ressemblances entre les étudiants.

La semaine passa ainsi, les punitions d'Ombrage se succédant sans que la plume noire ne réapparaisse. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, la jeune TJ pressentait que leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal préparait une nouvelle attaque. Le dernier soir de la punition, Harry semblait vouloir être ailleurs... C'était plutôt logique après tout. Qui aurait aimé se retrouver en retenue? Mais la jeune fille, même si elle aurait préféré faire autre chose que des lignes, aimait bien être en compagnie d’Harry. Après leur sortie du Bureau, TJ et Harry marchèrent le long du couloir, jusqu'au croisement où ils devaient se séparer. La jeune fille parlait souvent de tout et de rien pendant ses moments-là, mais Harry ne répondait par de vagues monosyllabes. TJ était presque certaine d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme lui... Mais où?

Ce soir-là, Harry semblait préoccupé... Laissant la conversation s'éteindre d'elle-même, la Serpentard regarda son compagnon un moment. Le croisement se rapprochait... Finalement, elle se décida et demanda en lui attrapant la main.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Elle était inquiète... Elle n'aimait pas que les gens souffrent, surtout d'inquiétude, mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. La jeune fille soupira discrètement. TJ lui fit une bise sur la joue, lâcha sa main et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de continuer son chemin. Elle était très triste qu’Harry ne veuille pas partager ses problèmes avec elle. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, alors qu'elle, de son côté, se sentait très bien dès qu'elle se trouvait proche de lui. TJ ne savait vraiment pas d'où pouvait venir cette sensation, mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Et au fond de ses pensées, une question trottait, sans réponse. Qui? Aucune idée...

Après ce passage avec Harry et un week-end durant lequel elle s'était retrouvée très entourée, mais aussi bizarrement très seule, le lundi matin arriva. Car au fond, même tout le monde savait pour son amnésie, elle n'en avait parlé à personne de façon plus concrète. Elle avait de nombreuses connaissances, mais pas vraiment d'amis.

Et lorsque ce fameux début de semaine fit son apparition, elle se leva comme à son habitude. Un bonjour enjoué à ses camarades de chambre fusa et TJ fila dans la salle de bain. Elle ne prit que peu de temps pour se préparer: elle se doucha, s'habilla, et se coiffa, le tout en moins de quinze minutes. Sortant de son dortoir, la demoiselle prit le chemin de la grande salle, son ventre gargouillant faiblement. Le petit déjeuner l'attendait... Elle s'installa à la table des verts et argents, au côté de Drago. Aussitôt, elle se saisit d'un verre de jus de citrouille, un bol de lait et des croissants. Son estomac allait pouvoir se remplir... Cependant, son voisin l'intrigua. Il semblait vraiment excité par ce qu'il était en train de lire. En penchant la tête, TJ put lire le titre du journal. La Gazette du Sorcier. Classique. Quand Drago eut finit de lire, elle le tira vers elle pour voir, et découvrit en gros le titre de la page.

« Le ministère veut reformer l'…éducation. Dolorès Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice »

« - Ah ben ça alors! Lâcha-t-elle en mordant dans un croissant avant de parcourir l'article. « C'est ton père, Lucius Malefoy? » Demanda TJ en lisant le commentaire de cet homme sur l'évaluation de Dumbledore.

« - Oui, » lui répondit le blondinet, avec une certaine fierté.

« Si j'ai un fils, je l'appellerais Lucius, c'est classe non? » Fit une voix dans la tête de TJ. Surprise, la jeune fille lâcha le croissant qu'elle tenait. Un plouf retentit alors que la pâtisserie plongeait dans le bol de lait.

Il y avait maintenant une nouvelle voix... Sans doute les personnes qui avaient peuplés son passé. Elle leva les yeux vers le siège du professeur Dumbledore. Elle devait lui parler. En effet, vouloir retrouver la mémoire n'avait jamais été si présent dans ses souhaits... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait naturel, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu avant sa perte de souvenirs. Et les voix, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avaient fait que la guider dans le château et dans ses choix... Mais là, il y avait bel et bien un lien avec une personne réelle.

« - Dis-moi, Drago, comment s'appelle ton grand-père paternel? 

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- S'il te plaît, réponds-moi!

\- Abraxas, » fit-il finalement.

Abraxas Malefoy, Abraxas Malefoy, Abraxas Malefoy, se répétait-t-elle dans l'espoir d'avoir une révélation, mais rien ne vint à part un affreux mal de tête. Elle soupira de déception et tenta au mieux de réparer les dégâts commis avec son croissant. Puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Le cours de Binns l'attendait, à défaut de pouvoir parler à Dumbledore immédiatement.

La journée fut plutôt morose pour la jeune Serpentard. Tout d'abord le cours de Binns, ennuyeux comme toujours, le cours du professeur Rogue ensuite, durant lequel elle avait tout de même obtenu un A. Ce n'était pas si mal. Après, elle déjeuna en solitaire et se retrouva de nouveau seule pendant une heure, n'ayant pas de cours optionnel. Pendant tout ce laps de temps, elle était restée plantée devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne s'était pas montré. Dépitée, TJ avait retrouvé ses camarades dans la classe d'Ombrage. Harry reçu une nouvelle semaine de retenue, sans TJ cette fois-ci. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander, si l'enseignante allait ressortir les plumes noires...

Avec la découverte d'un infime fragment de son passé, la jeune fille se sentait vraiment seule... Elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager. Pourtant, elle savait que ''lui'' l'aurait écouté. TJ fronça les sourcils, en se demandant qui pouvait être ce ''lui'' à qui elle venait de penser...

****

Le lendemain matin, TJ alla voir le professeur Rogue pour lui demander un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Le directeur des Serpentards la fixa avant de lui répondre qu'il allait en parler au directeur. La jeune fille le remercia chaleureusement et s'apprêtait à partir quand une étrange apparition passa devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme de petite taille mais de forte corpulence, habillé comme un sorcier. La fiole qu'il tenait à la main aida fortement à l'identifier. Il se tourna vers elle et sembla la voir. Il sourit et dit :

« - Cher enfant, je pense qu'il serait temps que vous retourniez à votre dortoir, maintenant. Il doit vous attendre.

\- Oui, professeur Slughorn, fit la jeune fille dans un sourire

\- Pardon, fit la voix du Professeur Rogue derrière elle. TJ sursauta. La vision disparue.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer, ne comprenait pas. Elle se retourna vers le professeur Rogue, le visage désespéré. Il lui semblait bien réel... Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse, avant de murmurer :

\- Vous êtes réel ». Et de s'évanouir brusquement.

TJ était en train de se souvenir de sa vie passée... Qui, c'était un comble, se déroulait vraiment dans le passé. Elle était déjà venue à Poudlard... Avait déjà fait ses études de sorcellerie... Mais elle ne s'appelait pas TJ. Non... Non, son nom était...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se souvenir de quoique ce soit, tout était redevenu noir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard bleu enfoui derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria-t-elle en se relevant brutalement. Prise d'un vertige terrible, elle ne pu empêcher sa tête de retomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Ça va aller... Tu t'es évanouie dans la salle du Professeur Rogue. Tu t'en souviens? Demanda le Directeur.

\- Oui, j'étais en train de me souvenir de mon passé... J'allais me rappeler mon nom quand tout est devenu noir. Expliqua la jeune fille. Comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de me souvenir... » Ajouta-t-elle tristement en remontant la couverture sur elle.

Puis, elle se rendormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, sans doute dû à la potion que lui avait donné l'infirmière. Elle resta dans cet état pendant plusieurs heures, et quand elle reprit doucement ses esprits, elle entendit des voix. Celle du Professeur Dumbledore... Et celle de Mme Pomfresh.

« - Son esprit n'est pas prêt, pourquoi avoir fait cela? Fit la voix de l'infirmière

\- Pour la protéger et la sauver, » répliqua-t-il tout bas. TJ n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette école... Et maintenant, elle était sûre d'être déjà venue ici. D'avoir déjà vécu ici. Elle vit le professeur Dumbledore quitter la pièce, et se demanda s'il répondrait à ses questions... Elle était sûre qu'il avait les réponses...

Elle sortit de l’infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, ayant retrouvé sa forme et son sourire. Le Professeur Rogue était venu la voir pour lui apporter les cours et les devoirs que TJ n'avait pas fait. Mais personne d’autre n’était venu voir comment elle allait... La jeune fille en fut très peinée mais ne fit de reproche à personne. Elle n’avait pas d’amis, c’était aussi simple que ça. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait espéré qu’Harry vienne la voir, en vain. Sortant de la salle de soins, elle alla dans la Grande Salle. L'heure était au petit déjeuner. Et puis, les cours reprirent, lentement mais sûrement. TJ avait développé une nette préférence pour le Professeur Rogue. Finalement, il était plutôt sympathique quand on prenait le temps de le voir agir avec les uns et avec les autres...

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et la fin novembre arriva...TJ assista au match Serpentard/Gryffondor. Elle ne voulait pas encourager au détriment d’une équipe... Alors, elle encouragea tous les joueurs. Plusieurs fois, ses voisins lui avaient fait remarquer qu’elle n’encourageait pas la bonne équipe; mais elle répondait en haussant les épaules. Quand ses camarades se mirent à chanter leur affreuse chanson, TJ fut un peu épouvantée. Elle se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains…

_« Weasley est notre roi »…_

Elle finit par quitter les gradins avant la fin du match et se retrouva prés des vestiaires, au moment de l’altercation entre Drago, Harry et Georges. TJ arriva en courant vers eux, pour arrêter le Serpentard.

« - Arrête! C’est bon, ils ont tous compris que ta chanson était _merveilleuse._ » fit la jeune fille en accentuant le dernier mot. Drago continua à insulter les membres de l’autre équipe... Harry et Georges se précipitèrent vers le jeune Malefoy et, sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, la jeune fille se plaça devant Drago pour le protéger. Ce fut elle qui se prit le coup de poing de Harry, dans le ventre...

Elle cria en tombant, et se mit en position fœtale, les mains sur son estomac. La plupart des protagonistes ne savaient plus trop quoi faire... Harry lâcha son vif d’or. Drago s’éloigna d’un air coupable. Les autres regardaient la scène tristement...

Madame Bibine se précipita vers la jeune fille. Après un moment, TJ reprit une respiration normale et après quelques minutes pu se redresser. Inquiète, elle souleva son tee-shirt, découvrant un très joli bleu sur sa peau. Elle était bonne pour refaire un tour à l’infirmerie... Un regard autour d’elle lui apprit qu’Harry, Georges, Fred et Drago étaient en train de se faire enguirlander par McGonagall et Ombrage. Et cette dernière avait l’air satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

TJ fut accompagnée par Bibine à l’infirmerie, sans savoir ce qui arrivait aux quatre garçons. L'infirmière appliqua une pommade régénératrice et trois minutes plus tard, il n’y avait plus de bleu et la jeune fille se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle retrouva donc ses camarades à leur table pour le dîner. Drago semblait plus heureux. Il lui apprit qu’Harry et les jumeaux étaient privés de Quidditch à vie. Elle se sentit triste pour les autres: cela devait leur faire un choc. Après le repas, elle alla trouver Harry avec ses deux amis, elle s’approcha doucement, elle voulait…. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle voulait. Peut-être donner une chance au jeune homme de s’excuser. Mais c’est Ron qui prit la parole le premier.

« - Tu as défendu, Malefoy ! Fit-il. Il semblait contrarié, et en colère. Il reçu un coup de coude de la part d’Hermione.

\- Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement. Puis ils furent envahis par un troupeau d’élèves allant se coucher, et TJ partit triste et déçue.

Elle entra dans son dortoir, se mit en pyjama, et s’allongea sur le lit qu’elle occupait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ferma les yeux, et repensa à sa vie depuis qu’elle était ici. Tout semblait étrange, elle ne se souvenait pas de Poudlard et en même temps, elle savait qu’elle était déjà venue ici. Elle avait cru avoir des amis, mais le temps qu’elle avait passé à l’infirmerie, pendant lequel personne n’était venu la voir la faisait douter. D'un autre côté, au fond de son cœur, elle ne sentait pas complète, sentait qu'il lui manquait toute sa vie... Elle voulait se souvenir, mais à chaque fois qu’elle se forçait, cela déclenchait une migraine. Quelque chose ou quelqu’un l’empêchait de se rappeler son passé, de sa vie. TJ ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, n’étant que la moitié d’elle-même... La jeune fille s’endormit très tôt ce soir-là, seule dans son dortoir silencieux, non sans avoir mouillé de larmes son oreiller blanc...

Elle passa le week-end seule, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans la tour d'astronomie, se demandant si la réponse à ses questions ne se trouvait pas au delà du château, à l’horizon. Le lundi matin, Drago fit des commentaires sur le retour d’un certain Hagrid. Malefoy ne semblait pas le porter en très haute estime. D’ailleurs, peu de personne pouvait entrer dans l’estime de Drago Malefoy et TJ n’en faisait pas partie.

Le lendemain matin, TJ pu enfin rencontrer Hagrid pendant son cours sur les soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid les conduisit dans la forêt pour retrouver d'étranges créatures qui préféraient l’obscurité. TJ et les autres élèves attendirent dans un coin quand la jeune fille vit une créature noire, avec une tête de Dragon, un corps très mince et squelettique de cheval, et des ailes sur le dos.

« - Et maintenant, levez la main, ceux qui arrivent à les voir ? fit Hagrid. TJ leva la main, se demandant pourquoi certaines personnes ne les voient pas. Ils semblaient très réels...

Les étranges créatures mangeaient la carcasse de la vache. TJ ressentit une vague tristesse pour la vache qui était morte. C’était la loi de la nature, et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait remercié la vache, le cochon ou le poulet qui étaient morts pour la nourrir. 

\- Des Sombrals, répondit Hagrid d’un air fier, il y en a tout un troupeau à Poudlard. Maintenant qui peut me dire…

\- Mais ils portent malheur ! Coupa Parvati. Hagrid se contenta de pouffer de rire, en répondant que ce n’était que des superstitions. TJ s’approcha d’un petit jeune et tendis simplement la main, il vint voir ce qu’il y avait dedans, et la jeune fille sentit le souffle de la créature sur sa main.

\- Maintenant qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d’entre vous les voient et d’autres pas ?

Il interrogea Hermione. La jeune TJ avait remarqué qu’elle avait pratiquement réponse à tous, et elle était un peu jalouse parfois de l’intelligence et de l’érudition de certains.

\- Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort. TJ resta interdite, ainsi elle avait vu quelqu’un mourir. Mais qui, elle ne saurait le dire... En cet instant, elle se sentait malheureuse, car elle avait peut-être perdu un être cher sans le savoir, sans même se souvenir de lui...

\- Hum-Hum, fit le professeur Ombrage, sortant TJ de sa rêverie. Hagrid et Ombrage échangeaient quelques paroles, et la jeune fille n’écoutait pas vraiment ce qu’ils disaient. Un des Sombrals revint vers elle. Elle sourit et caressa doucement sa peau. Elle était seule dans son petit coin, peut-être que la créature avait senti son malaise, Hagrid avait dit qu’ils étaient intelligents.

\- Ah oui, c’est ça, je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi nous avons un troupeau à Poudlard. Voilà, on a commencé avec un mâle et cinq femelles. Celui-ci s’appelle Tenebrus, c’est mon préféré, il est le premier à être né ici, dans la forêt.

\- Savez-vous, fit Ombrage d’une voix forte, que le Ministère de la Magie, a classé les Sombrals dans la catégorie des créatures dangereuses ?

TJ n’écoutait plus, elle était « retournée dans le passé », assistant à une autre scène mettant en scène un autre demi-géant, à moins que ce soit le même. Elle s’écria :

\- Hagrid, n’est pas dangereux, il n’a pas ouvert » … _la chambre des secrets,_ mais le reste de la phrase personne de l’entendit, elle était déjà évanouie sur le sol de la forêt interdite, au milieu des élèves et des Sombrals…

Quand elle revint à elle, une voix forte s’écria, faisant presque tremblait les murs du château.

« - Qu’elle ne revienne pas ! » Une porte claqua et Mme Pomfresh protesta toute seule contre le manque de savoir-vivre des gens. TJ ouvrit les yeux et se sentit atrocement seule dans cette pièce. Elle se retrouvait encore dans l’infirmerie, sans aucune visite, personne à qui parler. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre dos à la porte. Elle voulait s’échapper de cet endroit, partir, s’envoler par cette fenêtre, cette ouverture vers le monde, hors de ce château. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et se perdre dans l’oreiller blanc et moelleux. Elle s’endormit, épuisée par la solitude.

« - Cette enfant n’est pas heureuse ! » constata Mme Pomfresh à Dumbledore qui sortait de la pièce au moment où TJ ouvrit les yeux pour lui parler. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment triste et seule. Elle se leva, elle sortit de la salle de soins et se mit à marcher dans le couloir, elle croisait de nombreuses personnes qui riaient, TJ sentit la colère montait en elle. Pourquoi eux étaient-ils heureuse et pas elle ? Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle réalisa que ses pieds l’avaient conduit, près de la salle commune des Serpentards, mais elle n’alla pas rejoindre ses camarades et prit un chemin à droite et retourna là où le Professeur Rogue l’avait trouvée la première fois. Comme si revenir ici aller l’aider à retourner vers son autre vie, celle dont elle n’avait aucun souvenir. Elle s’allongea à même le sol, en position fœtale, repliée sur elle-même, et s’effondra en larmes et s’endormit une fois de plus. C’est dans cette position que le Professeur Rogue la retrouva. Il sortit sa baguette, et jeta un sort, et son corps s’éleva dans les airs. TJ ouvrit les yeux et murmura vaguement…

« - Ne me ramenez pas là-bas, je vous en prie, pas à l’infirmerie. »

TJ était très faible, cela faisait plusieurs jours que l’équipe des enseignants la recherchait dans le château. Rogue ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle était semi-consciente, elle était très belle, le visage pâle, avec de longs cheveux châtain clair ondulés autour de son visage et de son corps. Bien qu’elle n’était pas très présentable, la chevelure terne et toute emmêlée, le visage couvert de poussière, les vêtements sales et le corps faible et amaigri. Elle avait un charme naturel et cette fragilité donnait envie de la protéger. C’est ainsi que le professeur Rogue prit le chemin de ses quartiers avec le corps suspendu de TJ qui le suivait.

Quand TJ ouvrit les yeux et ne vit pas le plafond noir d'un cachot, elle prit peur et se redressa sur son lit. Elle se sentait lourde, toujours triste, mais il y avait une présence dans la pièce. Elle la rechercha du regard, et vit le Professeur Rogue assit à son bureau. Elle sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle n’était pas à l’infirmerie... Plusieurs jours passèrent, pendant lesquels TJ reprenait des forces et des couleurs. Elle mangeait ce que le Professeur lui apportait. Les potions de Rogue, lui permettaient de bien dormir, et au bout d’une semaine elle était de nouveau en forme, du moins physiquement. Dumbledore lui rendit visite, mais TJ restait silencieuse face au vieux sorcier.

Les vacances commencèrent... TJ voulait partir du château. Aller voir le monde. Le peu qu’elle avait vu, le chemin de traverse et le village de Pré-au-Lard, lui donnait envie d’en voir plus. Et surtout, partir de ce château était la seule chose qu’elle voulait. La jeune fille avait reprit des forces, mais n’assistait plus aux cours. Elle n’avait envie de voir personne, parce que personne ne lui demanderait si ça allait...

Le soir du deuxième jour des vacances, Dumbledore, Rogue et TJ se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

« - TJ, je pense que tu ne te sens pas bien, dans ce château ! fit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant, bien que la jeune fille lui trouvait un « je ne sais quoi » d’ironie. Je te propose d’aller reposer dans un autre endroit, une grande maison. Il y aura la famille Weasley et Harry, ajouta le directeur. TJ leva la tête vers le vieux sorcier au nom d’Harry et sourit sans le vouloir. Elle aimait bien le jeune garçon et en même temps, elle ne l’aimait pas du tout.

\- D’accord ! répondit la jeune fille, n’importe où plutôt qu’ici, pensa-t-elle tristement.

\- Bien, le professeur Rogue va t’y accompagner. Ensuite tu ne sortiras pas toute seule de la maison, d’accord ? »

TJ hocha la tête pour montrer qu’elle avait compris, et s’approcha du Professeur Rogue. Ce fut ensemble qu’ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur. La jeune fille récupéra ses affaires, un peu éparpillées partout entre son dortoir à Serpentard, et les quartiers de Rogue. Puis avec son ami, celui avait qui elle pouvait parler, tous deux quittèrent l'enceinte de Poudlard et ils transplantèrent vers cette nouvelle demeure.


	2. Chapitre 2

##  **Chapitre 2 : TJ et Sirius**

TJ avait quitté Poudlard, pour rejoindre le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix, square Grimmaud. Pendant quelques jours, le beau temps fut au rendez-vous. Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Mme Weasley, que TJ aimait bien, mais elle évitait tout de même les autres habitants de la maison, notamment Harry et ses amis. De son côté, Sirius semblait s'intéresser à la jeune fille, et TJ essayait de bien s'entendre avec lui. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils seraient très vite seuls tous les deux dans cette maison.

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva assez vite, et TJ se sentait un peu mieux maintenant que tout le monde allait partir. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas lier des relations durables avec les gens, comme si elle ne pouvait pas devenir « amie » avec eux parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment « d'ici ». La jeune sorcière n'était pas particulièrement idiote, mais certaines logiques lui échappaient encore. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vécu à Poudlard et suivit ses études là-bas, mais personne ne lui était familier. Sauf peut-être Dumbledore, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans vraiment savoir qui. Elle en avait donc conclu qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps. Pourtant, ce genre de voyage était impossible ! L'incohérence de tout ceci causait des migraines à la jeune fille, qui voulait comprendre la situation.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans un des salons quand elle reconnut la voix du Professeur Rogue. Elle sourit et se précipita dans la cuisine, le lieu d'origine de la voix. Entrant énergiquement dans la pièce, elle sauta presque sur le professeur, qui la retint juste à temps en tendant les bras devant lui.

« - Professeur Rogue, je suis contente de vous revoir! » S'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse. Après tout c'est lui qui avait sauvé la jeune fille plusieurs fois.

Sirius et Harry, qui se trouvaient également dans la pièce, semblaient bouche-bée devant le spectacle que venait d'offrir la jeune fille. Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la famille Weasley dans la pièce. La guérison d'Arthur fit rapidement de tour du quartier de l'Ordre. TJ savait qu'il avait été attaqué par un serpent, mais elle n'avait pas très bien compris comment Harry l'avait su. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tellement cherché à comprendre... La jeune sorcière était assez attirée par Harry, mais c'est comme-ci elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre en lui, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa réflexion. Et puis avait tout ce qui c'était passé entre Drago, lui et elle, c'était un peu compliqué. TJ sourit à l'annonce du rétablissement de M. Weasley avant de laisser les amis ensemble. D'ailleurs Rogue quitta aussi la pièce.

« A bientôt, Professeur ! » fit-elle dans un signe de la main, avant de le voir fermer la porte et sans doute transplaner...

Le lendemain, TJ resta cachée dans sa chambre, le temps que tout le monde s'en aille. Elle ne descendit que vers midi pour trouver Sirius assis dans la cuisine, à manger les restes du repas d'hier. La jeune sorcière se servit en silence, et fit de même. Une fois, le repas terminé, les assiettes furent débarrassées d'un coup de baguette et TJ sortit de la pièce. Elle entra dans un salon qui avait été nettoyé pendant les vacances. La jeune fille fut attirée par une vitrine, et regarda ce qui s'y trouvait. Un médaillon attira son attention. Elle ouvrit alors la porte vitrée et le prit entre ses mains. Une agréable sensation de chaleur la parcourut... Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et savoura cette merveilleuse sensation en fermant les yeux. Elle ouvrit finalement les paupières pour essayer d'ouvrir l'objet, mais n'y parvint pas. Soupirant, elle le mit dans sa poche.

TJ monta dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée quand elle croisa le petit elfe de maison, Kreathur, dans un couloir. Elle avait plus ou moins apprivoisé la créature pendant ses deux semaines de vacances, ne faisant pas attention aux insultes qui lui sortaient de la bouche. TJ s'accroupit devant lui et dit :

« -Bonjour, Kreathur...

\- La jeune sorcière souhaite bonjour à Kreathur... » Répondit Kreathur, en s'arrêtant de marcher. Tous deux se trouvaient devant la chambre de Regulus Black. R.A.B. était écrit sur la porte de la chambre.

« - Kreathur, comment était Regulus ? demanda la jeune fille dans un espoir d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins normale avec le petit elfe. Elle avait dû poser la bonne question, car le visage de la créature s'illumina et il répondit...

\- M. Regulus avait le sens de l'honneur de la famille Black, et la dignité des Sangs-Purs. Il a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Du seigneur des ténèbres, répéta TJ, elle n'avait pas encore entendu cette façon d'appeler Voldemort. Elle sourit, regarda le petit elfe, et ajouta quelques secondes plus tard. Tu devais être fier de lui ! »

Kreathur hocha la tête et partit frotter la rambarde des escaliers bien que TJ ait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait la rendre propre avec un chiffon sale... Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, TJ visita la maison et Kreathur lui racontait parfois des histoires sur l'enfance de Regulus, et aussi sur la vie dans la maison. Le portrait de Mrs Black hurlait la plupart du temps et la jeune sorcière s'habituait à sa voix, même si en pleine nuit ce n'était pas agréable d'être sorti du sommeil par une voix aiguë qui gronde dans toute la maison. Avec Sirius, ils parlaient très peu, et seulement pendant les repas. Il était assez morose depuis que le reste de l'Ordre était partit. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule visite, celle de Maugrey Fol-Œil.

La jeune fille commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Elle avait lu le peu de livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle et ceux qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la maison. Elle se décida donc à écrire un journal intime... Et en l'écrivant, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà fait. La jeune fille sortait souvent le médaillon, se sentant bien à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait.

_> > 20 janvier,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait les devoirs que le Professeur Rogue m'a envoyé. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il veut que je continue à apprendre la magie. Les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal sont ses matières préférées, ça se voit dans la façon dont sont faits ses cours. J'aime beaucoup ses cours. Cet homme est peut-être aussi solitaire que moi, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que nous nous entendons bien. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été aussi solitaire autrefois. J'entends souvent tout un tas de voix dans ma tête, pourtant aucun nom, ni visage n'est venu hanter mes rêves ou mes pensées. C'est vraiment très étrange._

_L'autre jour, Sirius et moi avons discuté, il a fini par ne plus faire l'ours et sortir le nez de sa chambre à un autre moment que les repas. Je me suis bien amusée, avec lui. Je compte recommencer cette expérience bientôt, car Sirius semble être un homme assez complexe, et entier. Il devait être très entouré par des amis et des camarades, avant que tout ne « disparaisse », le jour où il s'est retrouvé à Azkaban. Un peu comme moi !_

_Je voudrais avoir plein d'amis et être aimée, je sais que je l'ai été, mais impossible de me souvenir de quoique ce soit, ma tête reste vide. Pourtant, il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression que mes souvenirs sont à ma portée, juste là devant moi. Mais à peine ai-je saisit la chose qu'elle a déjà disparu. Personne ne semble se souvenir de moi, ou bien ils ne le disent pas. Pourtant Dumbledore semble savoir plus qu'il ne veut en dire, et je n'aime pas ça. C'est ma vie, j'ai le droit de la connaître et il ne me laisse pas ce droit, ce n'est pas juste ! Même si c'est pour me protéger ou me sauver !! >>_

« -Tu vois, je savais que ce j'avais fait était juste, mes amis étaient vengés, fit Sirius à la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre cet état d'esprit, mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé, autour de la cheminée. La pièce était assez chaleureuse et accueillante, bien que Sirius ne devait peut-être pas la voir ainsi.

\- Comment avez-vous réagit en découvrant que cet homme était toujours en vie ? Demanda la jeune fille en parlant de Peter Pettigrow, l'homme responsable de la mort de James et Lily.

\- Je l'ai découvert dans le journal, la famille Weasley avait gagné un tas de galions et s'était offert un voyage en …Égypte. Ils avaient été pris en photo avec Queudver, et je l'ai reconnu. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, et je me suis échappé de la prison pour le retrouver et finir le travail. Tu vois, le plus dur a été de réaliser que j'avais passé ces douze ans à Azkaban pour rien. Expliqua Sirius dans un air las et triste. TJ acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, en souriant pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ne soit pour rien. Votre ancien ami, Queudver, a lui aussi vécu dans une prison. Il a été enfermé dans le corps d'un rat. On ne doit pas être très libre..., fit TJ dans une réflexion intense.

\- Peut-être » commenta Sirius perdu dans une réflexion qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

TJ se mit à observer les flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée, et il lui sembla entendre une voix...

« - Tu veux boire un thé, j'en ai fait, il est tout chaud, il devrait te réchauffer, » fit la voix, elle était plus féminine que les autres déjà entendues par la jeune fille.

TJ secoua sa tête, et réalisa qu'elle devait s'être endormie car Sirius n'était plus dans la pièce et la lumière du jour avait bien déclinée. Elle soupira, se leva, et vérifia que le médaillon était toujours dans sa poche, pour le toucher et sentir sa douce chaleur. Elle entra dans la cuisine où le jeune homme était en train de cuisiner. Elle sourit et s'approcha de la cuisinière d'un air gourmand.

« -Tu nous prépares quoi de bon ? Demanda TJ dans un sourire.

\- Une bonne soupe ! Répondit-il en faisant une vague signe de la baguette pour sortir assiettes, verres et couverts du placard. La table se dressa toute seule, et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger, le tout était débarrassé et rangé dans les placards.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille, après avoir écrit les événements de la journée, s'endormit un peu plus heureuse : elle avait trouvé un ami. Elle serra l'étrange médaillon contre elle, qui dégageait une chaleur agréable et bienveillante dans le corps de la jeune fille.

Depuis quelques jours, une certaine routine s'était installée entre TJ et Sirius. Le matin, la jeune fille se levait assez tard, prenait son petit déjeuner seule, puis elle retrouvait le jeune Black dans le salon. Lui, il lisait la gazette des sorciers et faisait des commentaires sur les infos du ministère. De son côté, elle lisait un livre ou un magazine. Puis ils se mettaient à table, tous les deux. L'après-midi, elle faisait les devoirs que le Professeur Rogue lui envoyait. Dans la soirée, ils se retrouvaient pour discuter. Ils avaient commencé par les années de prison de Sirius. TJ lui avait un peu parlé de son mal-être, ou plutôt de cet étrange manque, qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à placer des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ou pensait...

Ce soir-là, TJ et Sirius se trouvaient dans le salon, et la jeune fille voulait parler de la maison et des années qu'il avait vécu ici.

« - Comment était cette maison quand tu y habitais ? Demanda-t-elle en glissant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

\- Et bien, je n'ai jamais aimé cette maison, mes parents, leurs manies de Sang-Pur et mon frère assez bête pour y croire.

\- Kreathur m'a dit qu'il était très fier de Regulus. Commenta la jeune fille dans un demi-sourire.

\- Oui, sans doute... Répondit le jeune Black.

Un silence s'installa, mais la jeune fille reprit la parole d'une petite voix, craignant qu'il se fâche ou qu'il réagisse mal. Sirius semblait avoir le sang chaud et s'emporter facilement...

\- Tu aimais tes parents ?

Sirius soupira et resta un moment silencieux à contempler les flammes de la cheminée.

\- Je ne sais pas. La plupart du temps, je réponds « non » sans me poser de questions. Pourtant j'ai quelques bons souvenirs mais c'était avant mon entrée à Gryffondor, répondit Sirius.

TJ, elle, ne voyait toujours pas la différence entre Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle. Et ne comprenait pas que, pour des parents, cela ait pu faire une différence.

\- Et votre frère ? Reprit-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Avec le recul, je crois que j'aurais pu l'aider et éviter qu'il bascule du mauvais côté... Mais je n'avais que 13 ans, et pas une once de bons sens ! » Fit Sirius en souriant. TJ fit de même.

Ensuite ils parlèrent d’Harry, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore et d'autres choses. TJ espérait que cela éveillerait des souvenirs mais sa mémoire restait fermée, et sa tête vide de tout souvenir... La jeune fille s'endormit une nouvelle fois, heureuse de vivre ici, dans cette maison avec Sirius, le médaillon toujours auprès d'elle, dégageant sa chaleur réconfortante.

_> > 13 février,_

_Sirius et moi avons passé la journée à lire et relire l'interview d’Harry, publiée dans le chicaneur. Pauvre Ombrage, elle va attraper des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. J'ai aussi reçu un nouveau colis de cours et de devoirs que le professeur Rogue m'envoie toutes les semaines, pour je continue à apprendre. Je lui ai écrit une longue lettre pour lui parler de ma vie ici, et le remercier de son aide et de son implication dans mes cours. Je suis contente d'avoir un tel professeur. Cette journée était comme les autres, agréables, mais elles manquent de quelque chose. Elles manquent de Sa présence. En effet, depuis quelques jours, Sa présence s'impose dans mes pensées, mais je ne sais pas ni qui il est, ni même s'il vit encore et ni où il vit... >>_

Le mois de mars commença et les jours de pluie devinrent plus présents. TJ voulait faire un tour dehors. La maison de Sirius lui plaisait bien, ainsi que la vie là-bas, mais l'envie de voir le monde autrement que dans les magazines la tentait bien. Elle en avait parlé à Sirius, mais lui non plus ne pouvait pas sortir. Heureusement, Remus Lupin leur rendit une petite visite, et en sa compagnie, TJ pu aller dehors. Comme lui avait dit Dumbledore, _« Ensuite tu ne sortiras pas toute seule de la maison »_.

Remus et TJ allèrent dans la partie Moldue de Londres, le sorcier lui avait en effet dit que c'était pour éviter de rencontrer des sorciers. Cependant, la jeune fille se demandait qui il voulait cacher, si c'était lui ou elle. Mais elle ne dit rien, et respira un peu d'air frais. Ils firent le tour de quelques boutiques, mais c'est dans le parc, assis tous les deux, qu'ils passèrent le plus de temps. TJ lui posa de nombreuses questions sur sa vie à Poudlard, sur sa condition de Loup-garou, celle de membre de l'Ordre. La jeune fille les posait avec tellement de sincérité que Remus ne put que se prêter au jeu, et répondit de son mieux à ses questions.

« - Tu as de la chance de rencontrer tes amis à Poudlard. Constata-t-elle dans un sourire.

Remus acquiesça en regardant devant lui, l'air hagard et le regard vague. TJ ne put que sourire en regardant l'homme assit à ses côtés. Elle espérait aussi faire une telle rencontre, qui changera sa façon de voir le monde, et sa vie.

\- Nous rentrons ? » Fit Remus.

TJ se leva du banc et fit quelques pas et hocha la tête en se tournant vers Lupin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit sa main et transplana près du Square Grimmaud, avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Après cette journée, TJ reprit son petit train-train quotidien en compagnie des deux anciens camarades de classe. Ils étaient très proches, et TJ aimait écouter les anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécues à Poudlard, même si on sentait une certaine colère quand Sirius ou Remus prononçait le nom de Peter Pettigrow. Un soir d'avril, Sirius était très remonté, et Lupin lui expliqua que Rogue avait cessé de donner des cours d'occlumancie à Harry. La jeune fille avait déjà eu un écho de ce qui c'était passé avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ce qui était sûr, c'était que les gens voyaient les choses comme ça les arrangeait. Qu'il existait autant de points de vue que de vérités, qu'il y avait d'habitants sur la Terre. TJ envoya tout de même une lettre à son professeur, pour lui dire que les cours d'Harry étaient importants, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle pensait ça. Sans doute parce que Dumbledore l'avait dit. Vers la mi-avril, Remus retourna chez lui, et Sirius et TJ furent à nouveau seuls avec Kreathur. La jeune fille aimait bien l'elfe de maison, et l'écoutait parler de sa famille. Chaque fois qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe, bien souvent des insultes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Cela le rendait amusant et si mignon, si on pouvait dire cela d'un elfe de maison...

Le mois de mai se termina. Les beaux jours revenaient, et le mois de juin commença. TJ reçut une lettre du Professeur Rogue pour lui parler des BUSE, qu'elle pouvait passer si elle le souhaitait. La jeune fille avait beaucoup hésité, mais elle avait finalement renoncé à les passer cette année. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable vis à vis du Professeur Rogue qui lui avait fait tous ses cours et devoirs. Les jours se succédaient, et TJ sentait que l'atmosphère générale semblait changée ces derniers jours. Les membres de l'Ordre passaient plus souvent au Quartier Général, elle avait revu Mme Weasley et Maugrey Fol Œil, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi étrange et impressionnant. Et puis Remus était revenu deux fois. Enfin, cela semblait bouger un peu plus. En même temps, les Mangemorts de leurs côtés semblaient beaucoup plus calmes...

_« - Le calme avant la tempête »_ avait commenté Kingsley.

Dumbledore, lui, était toujours disparu on ne sait où, et il n'était pas passé une seule fois au Square Grimmaud. TJ avait pourtant espéré sa venue, car elle avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Sans doute devront-elles attendre encore un peu.

Finalement, le calme se termina un soir de juin, alors que TJ était dans le salon à lire et que Sirius soignait Buck, l'hippogriffe. La jeune fille avait bien aimé la créature, elle avait fait plusieurs petits tableaux de l'animal, même si elle avait très peu de talent pour le dessin. Elle était en train de lire un passage passionnant quand elle entendit Kreathur parler, au début elle n'y fit pas attention, il était toujours en train de parler... Mais quand une autre voix cria :

« Où est partit Sirius ? Kreathur, est-ce qu'il est allé au Département des Mystères ?

TJ se leva et avança vers la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Au moment où elle croisa l'elfe de maison qui passait par la porte du hall, elle eut le temps de voir la tête de Harry disparaître. Elle aurait voulu crier que Sirius était là mais c'était trop tard. Elle fit demi-tour et monta en courant les escaliers pour trouver le jeune Black.

« - Sirius, il se passe quelque chose ! Kreathur vient de faire une bêtise. Il a dit à Harry que tu étais au Département des Mystères. » fit-elle dans un souffle court d'avoir monté les escaliers aussi vite.

Sirius se figea avant de descendre et TJ le suivit. Ils trouvèrent le professeur Rogue en bas. La jeune fille était contente de le voir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de sourire. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sirius ordonna à Kreathur et à TJ de transmettre le message à Dumbledore. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Seulement, après avoir fait les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes dans la maison, elle se décida à faire quelque chose. Sa place n'était pas ici. Elle attrapa son médaillon qu'elle glissa autour de son cou, prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et utilisa le réseau pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

« - Ministère de la Magie » cria-t-elle sur un ton désespéré. Au moment où ses pieds décollèrent elle sut qu'elle venait de faire une erreur, mais c'était trop tard. Après avoir voyagé dans toutes les cheminées de Londres ou presque, elle atterrit brutalement dans le grand hall, vide. Elle se releva, frotta ses vêtements, et se rua vers l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle courait, elle sentait un regard posé sur elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Cela lui donna la chair de poule, et elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. TJ arriva au neuvième niveau et courut vers la porte qui devait toujours rester fermée. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle avait su le chemin sans même y penser. Elle entra dans la pièce circulaire, dont les portes tournoyaient.

« - Où faut-il aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, la pièce cessa de tourner, et une porte s'ouvrit dans un clic. La jeune fille s'avança vers l'ouverture et passa la porte. Elle y vit Sirius, Lupin et les autres membres de l'Ordre, mais aussi les Mangemorts, qui combattaient les uns contre les autres. Puis Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, et TJ soupira.

Tout le monde serait sauvé, avec lui dans la pièce. Sirius et Bellatrix continuaient tout de même à se battre. Elle la vit éclaté de rire en évitant un sort. TJ s'élança vers la sorcière, et toutes deux basculèrent et tombèrent au sol. Le sort funeste qu'elle venait de lancer avait évité de peu le jeune Black. TJ fut la première à se relever, et resta interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de voir Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux. Elle prit peur, et s'élança dans le couloir qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix du Professeur Dumbledore l'appeler, mais c'était trop tard, elle courait Bellatrix sur ses talons.

TJ courrait dans le couloir, trouva l'ascenseur, en fermant les portes et vit Bellatrix courir vers elle. La cabine monta vers l'atrium, et TJ en sortit dans le grand Hall. Il était très grand, et TJ ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps d'atteindre la cheminée avant que Bellatrix n'arrive. Elle courut de toutes ses forces, mais elle arriva trop tard. La cheminée explosa au moment où elle allait s'y engouffrer. TJ cria alors qu'une partie de la cheminée lui tombait dessus. Ses jambes étaient coincées, et elle aussi était coincée. Bellatrix se mit à rire. TJ avait une douleur fulgurante sur le côté gauche, et sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle posa son dos contre le bord du mur, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin alors que Bellatrix continuait d'approcher en riant. Dumbledore, Sirius, et un autre membre de l'Ordre arrivèrent. TJ se sentit mieux, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un autre homme apparut au milieu de la salle. Bellatrix se jeta à ses pieds, l’implorant.

« - Maître ».

L'homme était grand, mince, il avait un affreux visage de serpent blafard avec des yeux rouges et son visage n'avait plus de nez. TJ le trouvait terrible et en même temps, étrangement séduisant. Le médaillon autour de son cou, chauffait doucement...

« - Dumbledore » ! fit-il de sa voix aiguë.

Un combat de sorcier s'en suivit. TJ, assise, ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle commençait à voir flou quand un éclair passa tout près d'elle.

« - C'était idiot de venir ce soir, Tom, les aurors sont en route ! Dit Dumbledore

\- Et quand ils arriveront, je serais partit et tu seras mort. » Répondit l'homme-Serpent qui, la jeune fille l'avait compris, était Lord Voldemort.

Mais ce prénom « Tom », elle l'avait déjà entendu. Son cœur se serra et d'étranges sentiments et souvenirs l'envahirent, mais dans l'état où elle était, elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. La statue du hall continuait à tourner autour de Dumbledore pour le protéger. TJ vit Sirius essayer de s'approcher d'elle, pour l'aider, mais Bellatrix essaya de lancer un nouveau sort fatal que Sirius évita grâce à la jeune fille qui avait attrapé le jeune Black par le bras pour le faire se baisser, laissant échapper un cri de douleur par la même occasion.

Le combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort dura longtemps. Voyant Sirius et un autre membre de l'Ordre l'encercler Bellatrix se rua dans une cheminée, et parvint à s'enfuir avant que Sirius ne fasse exploser la cheminée.

Voldemort se retrouva encerclé par Dumbledore, Sirius et le troisième membre. Il sourit et disparut dans un pop. Tout le monde se figea et pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le calme.

TJ commençait à penser qu'il s'était enfui, mais il réapparut à ses pieds. Il souleva la jeune fille en la prenant par le cou et approcha son visage du sien. La jeune fille ne touchait plus le sol. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Leur échange visuel lui sembla durer des heures, ce qui ne prit en réalité que quelques secondes. Voldemort retourna TJ contre son torse, la jeune fille se sentit vraiment mal. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius, effaré, sa baguette toujours levée, mais plus aucun sort n'était jeté. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Ron arrivèrent, et TJ croisa le regard du Survivant.

« - Tu comptais te servir d'elle contre moi ?! » interrogea Voldemort dans une voix aiguë. TJ sentit son souffle dans son cou. Elle attrapa la main de Voldemort essaye de tirer pour qu'il la lâche. Elle aurait bien voulu donner des coups de pieds, mais cela lui faisait bien trop mal.

« - Non, ce n'est qu'une enfant ». répondit Dumbledore. TJ finit par lâcher la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne pouvait se battre et il était trop fort pour elle. Il la tenait contre lui, la soulevait comme si elle n'était qu'une brindille. D'ailleurs, il pouvait la casser comme une petite poupée. Elle n'osait plus vraiment crier, mais elle gémissait en pleurant. Elle avait tellement peur, et tremblait de tout son corps. Mais elle sentait aussi la chaleur réconfortante de son médaillon qui lui disait n'ait pas peur...

« - Une enfant qui a prêté allégeance à Voldemort. » continua le Lord. TJ ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait vraiment fait ça, de toute façon, elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Mais si elle était ce genre de personne, elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

« Tu es dans l'erreur, Tom ! » contredit le Professeur Dumbledore. TJ écoutait leur conversation, gémissante et tremblante, mais ce prénom, Tom, surgit une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, dans ses pensées. Et un voile de sa vie passée se leva pendant une seconde, elle vit un jeune homme brun, le teint pâle, mais très beau, elle vit aussi un petit garçon, l'air sûr de lui... Elle cria :

« Tommy ! » et ce fut le trou noir, il n'y avait plus rien.... Que le noir, que le vide, que le néant...


End file.
